Bring Me That Horizon
by QuietPoetic
Summary: "so Alexandria, love, you will be staying in my son's cabin. so that he can keep an eye on ya and teach ya 'stuff' about the ship" "WHAT! both me and Elijah said at the same time. Jack had a mischievous smirk. i hate him already. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own POTC.**

* * *

**Hey guys, This is my first story. hope you like it. i suck at summaries so just read, next chapter is gonna be better. I promise :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Reunited**

**----Jack's POV----**

It's been about 19 years since I've last been here, ne'er 'ave I thought I would ever be back. The sound of soft waves crashin' to the shore, the hustle and bustle of the dock faded into the distance, she was at peace, I could tell that this lass loved the sea, the way she looked at it, like it was her lover, her comrade, her everything. But, i cannot help but wonder why she looks so familiar, what is it about this young lass? She was about the same age as me _**son**_.

"**Elijah**" i whispered softly to myself. They grow up so fast, he would make a great captain someday after all I was the one who trained him to be the very best that he can be. He looks just like me when I was younger, only difference is, the lad is a tad bit taller than I am. Now I know what ya are thinkin ' Capt'n Jack sparrow has a son? And with whom?' well I'll leave that a mystery.

This girl, sitting on the edge of this here cliff, I think i've seen her before or maybe her parents. then it came to me senses, her hair was chocolate brown like _**Will's**_**. **She had _**Elizabeth's**_ natural beauty. Only difference is that this lass had softer features. But her eyes, they were very different from both Will's and Elizabeth's. They were _**gray**_,

like the very depths of the cold ocean where all mysteries lay. This lass here is very intriguing. I like her already.

this lass has to be the child of me old friends. I cannot be wrong there. I sighed softly to myself. It's been almost 19 years since the death of Davy Jones. I wonder how _**Lizzie**_ is.

**----Alexandria's POV----**

The breeze blowing against me, caressing me, embracing me ever so gently, the ocean glistering under the setting sun, and in that moment I felt happy, I felt complete, although I have only seen my father one for the whole of my life, for the reason that he _**only came ashore once since i was born**_. It was about eight years ago. I longed for his presence. Even if i only saw him once, Only spent a few hours with him, I actually felt that i know him. Like I have been with him for the whole of my life. We have this strong connection and it is the sea.

No one comes to this spot of Port Royal, I have never been disturbed here, everything here is calm, away from other people. I can think here, No one with ever judge me here. No one will harm me.

Have I mentioned that I love the sea? I only dream of sailing the vast oceans of the earth, I want to sail so I could meet my father. How I longed to be with him, even for just a short while. I have heard of stories about _**pirates, the code **_and all that took place before I was born. How my mum and dad met, how he ended up as the capt'n of the Flying Dutchman and of whose fault it is.

Jack Sparrow, although if it weren't for him, my dad would have been long dead. So I am both thankful and hateful of what he did.

I sighed. I should be going. Mum would be looking for me. As I was about to stand up and leave for home I was startled to find this man standing a few feet behind me. WHO IS HE? Is he _**CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW?**_

"**ello, love**" he chuckled

**----Elizabeth's POV----**

I know what my daughter wants, she wants to sail the seas to be with her beloved father, I've got to admit her love for the sea is like that of Jack sparrow's,

I sighed, I wonder where that scallywag is. It's been too long. But the events that took place 19 years ago felt like it just happened yesterday. All the adventures, Oh how I miss sailing the seas.

The sound of the door opening interrupted my thoughts. That must be Alexandria. as I turned to look, I was not expecting to see this man from 19 years ago. Suddenly everything that happened came back to me. It hit me in the head like a punch of an angry pirate.

**----Alexandria's POV----**

I saw it in her eyes, I only see that look when she looks at the sea, there was excitement mixed with a bit of sadness.

"**Jack**" My mum whispered, her eyes never leaving this Madman I met on the cliff. He is daft and yet he made a lot of sense. I would love to be a part of his crew.

"**Lizzie, how are ya? ain't seen ya for a while, lass**."

"**I'm fine, I see you have met my daughter, Alexandria**" My mum said, placing a soft hand on my shoulders.

The man looked at me, smiling. I smiled back. _**He was very handsome**_. What the bloody hell? This man is old enough to be my dad. Even older than my dad. I should not be thinking about him being handsome. He started walking towards me. I stepped back.

**"Ay. I saw her at the dock and I felt like I knew her. so I followed her**."

He stepped closer, out faces just a few inches away. _**My heart was beating out of control**_. Not wanting him to know he intimidated me, I just stud there and held his stare.

Suddenly he moved back and laughed. What was wrong with this man, _**he's crazy. **_

"**Ya certainly taught the kid well, she knows how to handle a sword**" he winked at me and started walking towards my mum, remembering the sword fight we had on the cliff, I lost, he was practically a god at sword fighting anyway.

Mum smiled, she only smiles that way at me. I do know that this madman and my mum are good friends. I left the two to talk.

I wonder, how am I to convince my mum to let me be a part of Jack sparrow's crew. That is the only way for me to ever have a chance to see my father.

After a few hours I came back, its almost time for dinner.

The three of us sat down and ate.

"**So love, yer mum told me that you want to be a pirate, just like your father**." he said, waiting for my reply, I was too dumbfounded to reply, it was like my dreams are about to come true. Realizing that both of them were staring at me intently waiting for my reply,

"**First of all, I have a name, and Yes, I do want to be a pirate**"

Jack had a mischievous grin. _**What the bloody hell is this daft man thinking of.**_

"**Touchy, Now Lo-uhm, I mean Alexandria, I have a proposition for ya**."

I didnt reply, I just waited. This is very nerve-wrecking. _**This man makes me nervous.**_

"**I will let ya be in me ship, but not as a part of the crew**"

he paused. What the bloody hell! He's killing me. He noticed the worry and curiosity in my expression,

He smirked, I can believe it. _**He was enjoying this**_. He knew he made me squirm with anxiety and he enjoys it. This has got to be the worst day of my entire life.

Mum was wearing the same expression as I did, her eyes narrowing on Jack.

"**But as a Trainee. I have picked the very best of me crew to train you. My son is going to be your trainer. We don't want yer old man to be disappointed when he finds out that his beautiful daughter can't even swab the deck properly. savvy**"

Both mum and I wore shocked expressions. _**The infamous Jack freakin' Sparrow has a bloody son?**_

He has got to be kidding me. _**Right**_?

END

* * *

**So, Hope you guys liked it. I'm really sorry if there are errors, i'm new to this writing thing. R&R thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2: An Accord

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POTC

**Hey guys, so here is chapter two. :D R&R hope you like it. **

**i beg of you, please REVIEW! thanks :D****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: An accord **

**_-Jack's POV- _**

**"So Alex, Do we 'ave an accord?" I look at both of them, mouth agape and too shocked to speak. I have kept my son a secret for his own sake. I wanted him to be ready to be a good pirate before people found out about him. I know he will become a legend just like his father. Plus, what if said son asks about his mother? I cant handle all of this at the moment.**

**Finally, Alex here had the guts to speak.**

**"Y-You have a.. son?" she stuttered. I had to laugh, Was i incapable of having a son? Am i not allowed to have one. This is very amusing.**

**"Jack, to whom did you have a son with?" Lizzie finally speaking. I saw both happiness and curiosity in her eyes. I did not speak.**

**"Jack?"**

**i dismissed the question. I did not want to answer it. I am not yet ready for this.**

**"I'll ask ya again love, Do we 'ave an accord?"**

**I waited for Alex to respond. She was in deep thought. Her gray eyes were unreadable. She was definitely one of the prettiest women i have seen, and that is saying allot.**

**"We-" but i cut her off.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry lass, i forgot one thing. You are not to tell my son that he is in fact and without a doubt the son of the infamous, handsome and the best ever pirate captn to sail the seas, Captn Jack sparrow, savvy?"**

**she suddenly looked at me like i was crazy. Well that is not the first time. She was deep in thought. I saw a bit of hesitation in her eyes.**

**"We have an accord" she then smiled at me. This girl is very intriguing. I cant read her like Elizabeth. Very mysterious indeed.**

**"Good on ya lass, Now start packin' we leave at dawn"**

**__**

-Alexandria's POV-

**Jack sparrow has a son, and his son doesn't even know that his father is the captain of the ship that he is on. I cannot believe this. Poor lad. I thought i had it bad, well technically he is with his father but he just doesn't know. Now that is just bloody stupid if you ask me. Somehow i feel that this is not a good idea but i have to be with my father. I have to.**

**We were now on the dock getting ready to leave. Mum embraced me**

**"When you find you dad, tell him i love him so much" she whispered. She smiled but all i saw was sadness and longing. Why did it have to be this way?**

**"sure mum" I sighed then gave here a long tight embrace. One last embrace. I then kissed her goodbye. Tears forming in my eyes, but i held it in. I did not want the crew to think that i was weak. I got on board and started to set sail. I just stood there, watching my mom fade into the distance, until she was gone.**

**I cannot believe that is actually happening. My dream is finally starting to become a reality. I started to look around the ship. There are two other females aboard. One of them was about the same age as me. She had curly red hair the other about as old as jack. I will talk to them later,**

**now i have to ask jack where I shall be staying.**

**I walked over to the helm of the ship where he was at the wheel looking at his compass, i have been told by my mother that jack's compass is very special. It doesn't point north, yeah. Technically it's broken but it has been said that the 'broken' compass points to the thing wanted most by the one who has it. But i do not really know if thats true.**

**"jack" i said, disturbing his concentration.**

**"Captain! Captain Jack, do not ever forget that love." he said, slightly irritated.I rolled my eyes and just complied with his wish.**

**"Alright, 'Captain' Jack, I have something to ask you" giving emphasis on the 'captain' part. My voice had a mocking tone to it.**

**"what is it love?" he said, not even bothering to look at me.**

**"where shall i be staying?"**

**He was in deep thought, his lips started to form a mischievous grin. What is this man up to now.**

**"Ah! yes," he said and started to walk and motioned me to follow. We were below the deck passing small cabins, I figured they were for the crew. We stopped at the very last cabin. It was just like the other cabins.**

**"this is where ye will be stayin lass. Get settled in" i watched him walking away until he was out of sight. I opened the door softly, the cabin was a bit bigger than i expected. The room was dimly lit. Only the rays of the caribbean sun from the window lit the room. There was table and a closet at the left side of the room, a bed was at the farthest side of the room and there was a door at the left, i figured it was the bathroom. I put all my belongings at the side of the bed, i should change. My fancy gown doesn't belong in this ship. I let my chocolate brown hair down, removing the ribbons. I started to remove my silk gown, The gown was really beautiful but i feel that it's not for me, i think that the elite society is not for me, i want to be free of all this corsets and all this silk gowns. I just want to be able to sail the seas. I want adventure. I want it bad. I was stripped of my gown and put on my fathers trousers. I was about to reach for my white cotton shirt but...**

**"Well, what do we 'ave here? Are ye lost love?" the voice a few feet behind said. The voice was deep and different and yet i feel like i have heard it before. His voice was uniquely his. It was like music to my ears.I was too terrified to speak. I quickly put on the shirt and a waistcoat. I hugged my chest feeling violated even if he only saw my bare back. I turned to face the man with the velvet voice.**

**He was a spitting image of bloody Jack Sparrow. He was a little over six feet. By the looks of it, he just finished taking a bath, his long wet hair was until his collar bone, he was stripped to the waist. Needless to say he was shirtless, i blushed at the sight. He was well built, he had some scars across his torso, he must have gotten it from different adventures he had. he also had a few tattoos. I realized that i was gawking so i looked at his face, his green eyes looking at me with curiosity. He looks just like jack except for his green eyes that were not lined with khol, although he had long thick lashes so his eyes still stood out. He had no golden teeth. He had no dreadlocks and trinkets in his hair and he had no facial hair. He looked really clean, unlike his father.**

**"uhhm I-" what the bloody hell? I cannot even form a whole sentence?**

**_'snap out of it Alex! He is just a man, You have seen men before. And you should be mad at him for coming into your cabin without even knocking'  
_**

**"Who are you and What are you doing here in 'MY' cabin?" i said. I was pleased to hear my voice sounded confident.**

**"huh! Your cabin? This is 'MY' cabin darling" what? his cabin? And then thats when it hit me, that's why captain Jack was so eager to show me to my cabin, he wanted me to share cabins with his drop dead gorgeous son? NO WAY!**

**"Captain jack said this is my cabin, look, all my belongings are here" i said pointing to the pile of luggage beside the bed.**

**He walked over to the closet and opened it widely**

**"well, my belongings are also in here, and we can't really share this cabin since it only has one bed, not unless you want to sleep with me?" he smiled seductively as he took one of his shirts and put it on. I just rolled my eyes. He is so full of himself. He must get alot of women but he certainly won't get me.**

**"I do not want to sleep with you, NOT EVER!" i screamed.**

**"Really now?" he chuckled. ughh. why does he have to be so good looking.**

**"yeah, really. And maybe you are the one who wants so sleep with me. " he was about to reply but i cut in.**

**"And i am going to talk to captain about this. This is 'my' cabin." with that i got out of the cabin but he was really fast, he was by my side already.**

**"well, you may be right about the sleeping thing...well anyway, ****not if i talk to him first, this is 'MY' cabin woman, and you can't change that" he ran toward the deck, i have to get to jack before him, this boy is really stubborn and so am I. So i ran after him. all the crew members that we passed looked at as as if we were crazy. We were almost at the helm of the ship. He was a bit faster than I but we were really close, i ran as fast as i can. I pulled on his shirt so that he can have that much of a lead. We struggled while climbing up the stairs to the helm. He almost fell but regained his balance. We stopped in front of captain Jack almost knocking him over in the process. I was breathing really hard. Damn! This boy was really fast. I looked at him, he was looking at me while he tried to steady his breathing,**

**"ehem" Captain jack said, disturbing our heavy breathing contest. Jack looked at us like we were weird distorted looking creatures from the deep.**

**"Alright children, what have you been up to?" he smiled at me suggestively.**

**"He was in my cabin, he claimed that 'MY' cabin was his"**

**i said, still trying to steady my breathing.**

**"That is really my cabin, Tell her captain" the boy said. **

**"first off, i have not introduced you two properly, Elijah, this is Alexandria, alex, this is Elijah." **

**"Pleased to meet you Alexandria" Elijah said with a seductive smile. His rough hand took mine and kissed it lightly, his lips were very soft against my hand. His eyes were very intense. **

**"The pleasure is all mine Elijah" My voice sounded very confident despite the fact that this man's presence melted my very core. **

**"So, Elijah, I will be assigning you to train miss Alexandria here, you will teach her everything there is to know about me ship. savvy?"**

**"WHAT? why m-" **

**"Oh, shut it" Jack said, Elijah complied. after all Jack is the captain. **

**"well, uhhh. Originally it was Elijah's cabin.." the captain started. Elijah gave me a smug look. **

**"but, seeing as the cabin can be occupied by two people, and all the other cabins are full... Alex, love, you will be staying at Elijah's cabin. So that he can keep an eye on you and teach you 'stuff' about the ship and whatnot so technically it's also your cabin. savvy?" **

**"WHAT?" both me and Elijah said at the same time. Jack had a mischievous smirk. I hate him already. **

**"we cant possibly stay at the same cabin? I mean.." said Elijah. **

**"I'm fine with that, a beautiful girl in my cabin.. but..." he said eyeing me.**

**"but.. i have to train her?" Elijah said looking at the captain. **

**"we cant sleep in the same bed.. ughh! " i said in frustration. This man is making my life miserably. **

**"Oh shut it the both of ya. If ya do not want to follow, than i be forced to leave ya both on the next port. So what is it? Ya both follow or ya both leave me ship, savvy" **

**he then started to walk to the wheel , leaving me and Elijah mouth agape and shocked of what the captain said. He then looked at me with disbelief. "I have to train you?" **

**"hey! it's not like i wanted this to happen" i said defensively. **

**"really now," he said. _'Stubborn stubborn stubborn.'_ **

**"yeah, REALLY!" i yelled. He is so full of himself. Even if he is drop dead gorgeous. **

**"fine" he yelled and walked away really quickly. **

**"FINE!" i walked to the opposite direction of where he went. It's not like i wanted this to happen. I know both of us are unhappy of this set up. He should blame his father for this. **

**Why is he angry at me. God i hate jack. **

**END **

**

* * *

**

so there it is guys, chapter 2 :D hope you liked it. pleas review :D and if there are mistakes please inform me thanks :D


End file.
